Kim Possible and the Devil Doll
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here is a little story you might find interesting. It is based on a movie that I really liked.


Kim Possible and the Devil Doll

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Kim eased through the front door of the home that she and Ron shared on the outskirts of Upperton. They had leased the home on the outskirts of town near the University of Upperton where both of them were attending school. Ron was busy with the Culinary Arts School while she was making her way through the first steps of her pre-law courses. The home was set up as a new base of operations for Team Possible. The Sloth was parked in the garage and the basement held a secure headquarters for their operations. One of the reasons they were in the house was that the school was a little concerned about them attending school on campus and one of their enemies attack the school. Also, they came and went at odd hours. By living in the home with only distant neighbors they didn't bother others if they had to leave in the early morning or late evening.

Kim placed the package on the table in the living room. It held Ron's birthday present. He always liked odd things and this was about the oddest thing she had ever seen. She was worried that he might even be afraid of it but it was pretty spanking looking. It was a large doll-like figure of an African warrior. She had found it at a flea market that Ron liked to go to. The shop was actually a comic book stores that always had his favorite issues. She normally went there to pick some collectables for him and a couple issues of Commander Constellation for her father. This time the owner of the store had the figure on display in his front case. Kim was intrigued by the figure so much that even if Ron didn't like it she did. It reminded her of some African warrior dolls that she and Ron had seen on a mission to Africa.

She went into her bedroom "separate from Ron" to put her coat up. While they were very close they were not up to sharing a bedroom or a bed for that part, at least on a permanent basis. It was nice to snuggle through the night once in awhile, but not every night, at least yet. Kim made her way back to the living room and into the kitchen. Ron had put dinner in the slow cooker and wonderful smells were starting to fill the home. While she was still not up to his skill level she had improved to the point where she didn't burn down the house or cause a hazardous waste incident. Checking on the slow cooker she could tell that all was well and that it should be ready for dinnertime. Placing a kettle on the stove she started to heat up some water for a cup of tea. Over the past few years and numerous missions to England, she had developed a passion for the drink. Nothing "short of a Ronshine massage" helped relax her more. She picked out a teabag from one of her special flavors and dropped into a mug. Pouring the hot water into the mug she let it steep while she turned off the stove and set the kettle back on the rear burner to cool down. She stirred in a teaspoon of sugar and then returned to the living room with her mug.

The package she had carried in was sitting on the table in the living room. Placing her mug on the table she opened the package to look at the figure. It was rather fierce looking with a face full of sharp white teeth. The figure had long black hair and the skin was almost ebony in color it was so dark. A spear was held in one small hand. She touched the end of the spear and winched to find out that it was very sharp. She would have to warn Ron about that. There was a small golden chain around the neck and from the chain hung a small pendant that seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun. There was what looked like an old scroll that came with the figure. She read the old calligraphy writing.

"This is a Zuni Warrior doll. Guard it carefully for within is captured the soul of "He Who Kills". The chain and amulet hold him prisoner. Do not remove the chain or the soul of "He Who Kills" will be released. Clean with a light dusting cloth. A light oil may be used is the skin starts to fade or crack. Take good care of your Zuni doll and he'll grace your walls for years to come."

Kim snorted at the paper. A nice little word of doom then the care instructions. Leave it to the people who made the thing to come up with the joke. She put the figure back in the box when the phone rang. As she got up to answer the phone she didn't notice that the chain fell off into the bottom of the box. Kim picked up her phone from her purse on the kitchen table.

"Oh hi Ronnie, … don't call you Ronnie while you are on speaker phone... well don't use the speaker phone and use the phone like a normal person... okay. Alright now you are on the phone. Now I can call you sweetie pie and Ronnikins and all those other things."

Kim paused as she knew she was driving him crazy and listened to him talk.

"Okay, okay you have to work late. It's alright I'll put the cooker on warm and it will be fine. Hmmm. It will give me a chance to change into something more comfortable. Something very, very, special and very, very, sexy and very, very..."

Kim laughed at this response.

"Okay I'll quit teasing. I'll be waiting."

She shut the phone off, put it in her purse and then turned to the cooker. Just before her hand touched the cooker she heard a bump come from the living room. Pausing to turn the cooker down she stepped into the living room to see that the box had fallen off the table. Blowing an errant strand of hair from her face, she walked across the room toward the box.

"Great, I'm going to freak if that thing is broken."

She bent over to pick up the box. It was empty. She looked around curiously. Maybe it rolled under the table. Setting the box on the couch she bent over to look under the table. Nothing was there. Nothing expect the gold chain with the amulet on in. Kim picked up the chain and sighed.

"Great now it guess the great big boggie man is going to get me."

Kim looked around under the table. There was nothing there. Looking the other direction she looked under the couch. Again nothing was there. Standing up she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Now what had happened to that thing? What did it do? Just get up and walk away? There was a thud from under the couch. Curious she knelt back down and back under the couch.

Several years of freak fighting had given her completely unnatural reaction time. That was the only thing that saved her face from being sliced open as the doll slashed at her face with a knife. The blade of the knife did cut off some of her hair as it flowed back as she snatched her head back. Doing a flip back she landed on her feet and stared at the spot where the doll has disappeared. She moved around the table keeping close watch on a much of the couch as she could. This was weird. What was the deal with that thing? She walked around the couch and glanced into the kitchen. Nothing was there. On the wall on the magnetic strip was the knife collection that Ron had gotten the month before. Her blood suddenly chilled. The knife set came with several knives including a filet knife. The filet knife was missing. Ron had not used that knife yet. The thought of that thing running around the house with a knife like that was not a happy thought.

She started moving in the direction of the kitchen where her purse was. Her phone and the Kimmunicator were in her purse. Normally she would have kept the Kimmunicator on her wrist but she had to take it off during the test she had taken that day. She had been in such a hurry to get back to the apartment before Ron that she had left it in her purse. Now she really regretted that action. Getting slowly to her knees she looked quickly under the couch. Nothing was there. She quickly got back to her feet and looked around. Where did that thing go?

"AiiYiiyiyiyiyiiiii"

The doll came flying from over the chair next to the couch swinging the knife like a sword. It slashed out at her at it flew straight at her chest. She threw up her arms and got a slash across her right forearm for the attempt. She gasped as she jerked her arm back. The doll flipped to the floor and slashed at her left leg opening another gash on her ankle. Kim leaped up landing on the table in front of the couch and rebounded over the couch to land on the other side of the room. She quickly glanced around the room as she held the place on her arm to stop the bleeding. The doll was not in sight. She could from the feeling of liquid in her shoe that the cut on her ankle was probably worse than the one on her arm. She took another glance around the room and noticed that her back was against the wall to the kitchen and the door to the kitchen was just a few feet to her left. She didn't try to think how the doll had made it into the kitchen without her seeing but now was not the time for reasoning it out. She had to get to the kitchen and get the Kimmunicator or her phone.

Slowly while trying to watch the entire room she edged toward the kitchen. As she got to the door she spun and limped toward the table in the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and got the Kimmunicator out. She was just about to activate it when the doll's spear flew into the room, hit the Kimmunicator and knocked it out of her hands. Jumping back, Kim pressed her back against the far kitchen wall and looked down. The Kimmunicator lay of the floor sparking with the spear right through the middle of the screen. Her purse had spilled too and she could not see her phone. Turning her head she watched the opening from the kitchen into the living room closely. So far she could not see anything. Glancing ahead of her she saw the other door to the kitchen with lead to the hallway to the back door. Next to the back door was the door to the basement were all their other equipment was. If only she could get to the basement she could get her supersuit or something.

Slowly she slid along the kitchen counter watching the door. Looking around she hoped to find some type of weapon that she could use to defend herself. Over the central island where her purse had been was a rack of pots and pans. Also, in the drying rack next to the sink was the lid of one of the chafing dishes Ron had used for a recent party. She slipped quickly and quietly across the room slipping a little in the trail of blood she was leaving. Quickly grabbing the lid she also grabbed a cleaver out of the knife stand on the counter. She felt like an idiot standing there like a knight of old but at least she had something to defend herself with. Slowly she made her way toward the door.

"AiiYiiyiyiyiyiiiii"

The doll attacked from the hall door forcing her back to the other side of the room. The knife clanging against the lid she was using as a shield. She swung the cleaver in a vicious short arc at the doll, but it quickly parried the blow with it's knife. The blow however was so strong that it knocked the knife from its hands and the cleaver from Kim's. The doll immediately turned and jumped on her arm and started to bite. Kim screamed at the pain as she swung the lid and knocked the creature off of her arm. The doll hit the floor and literally bounced back in attack. Kim held the lid in front of her knocking the doll to the side. Unfortunately it landed right where the cleaver had. It picked up the cleaver and leapt to the attack. Kim's hand stung from the heavy blow. She backed up toward the living room as the creature continued to attack. Jumping to the floor it swung the cleaver at her legs. Only by leaping back did she avoid having one of her legs hacked off. The creature jumped toward her face again and she brought up the lip to defend herself. This time the blow from the cleaver knocked the lid from her hand. The doll had put so much energy in the blow that the lip flipping from her hand caused it to sail across the room and into a chair.

Kim spun to run for the basement door when the cleaver embedded itself in the wall next to her head. She turned and ran down the hall, into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Locking the door quickly she looked around the room to see if there was anything she could use. Unfortunately, the window to room and only a small vent-like window way to small for her to get out. Add to the fact that they were somewhat isolated breaking the window and calling for help was also out of the question. Opening the cabinet under the sink she removed the first-aid kit that was there.

Because of what they did and who they were this was not just your family style first aid kit. A medic in the army would have been proud to carry this one into battle. She opened the kit and began to care for her cuts. First was the cut on her leg. It was the worst. A couple of butterfly stitches and couple of pads took care of that. Then she went to work on the rest of her wounds. As she worked she listened for any reaction of her assailant. After finishing her last bandage she looked around the room for anything to protect herself. There was not much then her eyes landed on the metal shelves they had bought at the local Bullseye store. Very plain, very utilitarian and very metal. Stumbling up she started to tear at the shelving. The legs would make good weapons and the shelves could maybe trap the thing or act as shields. It only took moments for her to dismantle the shelves. Two shelves were put together with some plastic ties that Ron had left under the sink. The shelves could shut together clamshell like. If she could just get the thing between them maybe she could catch it. If not she had used medical tape to strap some of the short legs to her forearms. At least they would give her some protection.

Kim slipped up to the door. There had been some banging and smashing in the house while she had been in the bath. Looking under the door she could not see anything. Slowly she placed her ear against the door to listen. Just as she did the blade of the cleaver came slicing through the wood of the door. Shrieking, she scuttled back from the door as the cleaver started to chop a hole through the door. It only took a few chops to cut a hole in the door large enough for it to look in at her. Her blood chilled as the red glare from the eyes, pure hatred, pure malevolence, completely evil. The thing hissed at her and then started to chop a bigger hole in the door screaming as it did so. She prepared herself. The small cage she had fashioned from the shelving was behind her. It she could only get it in. The bottom part of the door disappeared in one last smash and the thing hurled itself at her.

She jumped to the side as swung one of the legs like a club. The leg hit the cleaver and deflected it as the creature flew past her and part way into the trap. But only part way. Its arm and head were still free. It swung the cleaver wildly, cutting into the plastic ties holding the trap together. Kim beat the creature with the leg and was finally able to snatch the cleaver from its hands. Throwing it over her shoulder she tried to keep the thing in the trap but it got free. Jumping on top of the toilet seat it slipped and fell into the toilet. Kim quickly slammed the lid down and tried to hold it down. The creature kept slamming against the top and the sides of the toilet. She grabbed a heavy roll of medical tape and started to tape the lid shut. It took may strips of tape but soon she had it sealed in the toilet. The creature continued to throw itself against the sides and lid of the toilet. Stumbling back Kim turned and left the bath.

Turning to her left she headed for the basement again hoping to get something to help her get rid of the creature. When she turned down the hall and saw the door to the basement and the rear door she nearly cried. The doorknobs were broken off and there were several knife blade buried in the edges of the door blocking them shut. She looked at the windows. They were all broken and utensils lodged in the edges of the window. All of the forks were lodged in the window sills with the tines pointing out. She smirked. The little devil had been busy. She paused for a moment. She still either had to kill the thing or get out of the house. It was at that moment she heard the sound of the toilet breaking. Limping into the kitchen she headed for the stove. Ron kept some of his heavy pans under the stove. Maybe she could use one of those. Then it hit her. The stove.

It was a special chef's stove. Top of line with almost all of the bells and whistles. The oven was a special high heat, fast heating convection oven. Heading for the stove she fumbled with the oven controls. She turned them on full. Opening the door she knelt in front of the open door. The convection setting would not turn on until the door was closed. She heard the soft whump of the gas burners come on and even the few seconds she waited she could feel the heat. There was hiss from the hall door.

She looked over and saw it standing there. It stood there just staring at her for a few seconds. Then with a scream it jumped. Just as it jumped she dove for the floor. The doll flew over her and landed in the oven. Spinning of the floor she slammed the door of the over shut. The creature screamed and hurled itself at the door. But the window to the oven was protected by a metal screen. She kept the door shut with her feet until she could get to her knees and hold the oven door shut with her hands. The doll continued to scream and hurl itself at the door. Kim grabbed a pair of oven mitts and used them to protect her hands as she used her full weight to hold the door shut. She watched the temperature gauge of the oven rise. 100...200...250...300..350...400...450...500...

The creature began to burn inside the oven. Acrid smells filled the kitchen as it began to scream even louder. Kim watched as the flames consumed the dolls and it fell lifeless to the bottom of the oven. She reached up and turned off the oven and collapsed to the floor. After several minutes she looked into the oven. The flames were gone and there was only a pile of ashes in the bottom of the oven and the thin frame of the doll. She sighed and opened the door of the oven. A ball of black acrid smoke rolled out of the oven and enveloped her face.

The space Kimmunicator was ringing when she reached it in the basement. Turning it on, Kim answered it.

"Go Wade."

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim? I can hear you but not see you. Is anything wrong with the Kimmunicator. Besides that, I got a warning that your prime Kimmunicator was damaged is something wrong?"

Kim answered.

"I am using the backup Kimmunicator so something must be wrong with the video. I broke the main one. Silly me was getting out of the car and when I shut the door I accidentally slammed the door on it."

Wade relaxed.

"Okay Kim. Just wanted to let you know that Drakken and Shego are back at it. You want me it get Ron?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope, I'll take this one solo. Besides, I have been working on a new technique."

Wade nodded.

"Okay Kim. Just let me know if you need any help. Wade out."

The screen went blank and Kim put the Kimmunicator in her pouch of her supersuit. Then she pulled on the gloves she had just made. The blades of Ron's knives now adorned the tips of her fingers. She picked up the two cleavers she had taken from the house and spun them effortlessly in her hands. Slipping them into two sleeves she had fashioned on her belt she smiled into a nearby mirror. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes were red with an evil malevolent glow. She smiled with hideous feral grin, sharp pointed teeth filled her mouth. She turned to head for the Sloth as she started to chant.

"AiiYiiyiyiyiyiiiii"

* * *

Okay...

I have been thinking on this one for awhile. It is based on one of three movie shorts called the "Trilogy of Terror" The movie was a made for TV movie and went on to be a cult classic. All three episodes starred Karen Black. This movie made her into a horror cult hero. It also typecast her so that she rarely got ever good parts after that. The third episode was the one that catapulted the series into the cult classic it became. This was first shown on March 4, 1975. I remember it well and was glued to the TV to watch it. I was about 14 at the time.

The third installment was what the story above was based on. Just look up "Trilogy of Terror" to get the full story. One horror critic once said that the doll in the movie made Chucky look like "Teddy Ruckspin". Now if you don't know who Teddy Ruckspin is then you really make be feel old.

This was one of my favorite movies of all time and I even chatted with one of the old writers of KP fanfiction Commander Argus about it. We both thought it would be be a great scenario for Kim. It was taken me a little bit to get it all put together. I hope that you enjoyed it.

I bet Drakken and Shego got one heck of a surprise when Kim showed up at the lair.


End file.
